Unexpected Suitors
by Bluebell peach
Summary: after a failed confession to Naruto, Hinata's father has the prefect way to help his daughter get over the boy. Inviting two eligible men over. Will they woo her or only help her get over the blond?
1. Chapter 1

AN this is something new I'm trying. Interactive storytelling. Based on what people say in the reviews will determine the direction of the story. See the author's note at the end to help hinata make her decisions!

Apprehension filled me as I stood outside the raman shop. I could see him sitting with his back to me. Today was the day I was finally going to do it. When I agreed to step down from my position as heiress, I was told I had to marry within the year to avoid being sealed, but the council neglected to say who I had to marry, so after all these years, I was going to tell him. I took a deep breath then stepped into the raman shop. My hands were shaking as I approached him.

"N-Naruto," I said softly.

"Oh hey Hinata, grabbing some lunch?" he asked through a mouth full of raman.

"N-no. Actually, I came to talk to you."

"Why?" he set his chopsticks down confused. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, staring at my feet. "F-for some time now, I-I have felt strongly about you. That is to say, I-I"

"Oh, Hinata," he looked down sadly. "I was worried this day would come. I tried really hard not to give you the wrong idea, but I just don't see you that way. I'm really sorry. I hope we can remain friends."

I stared at the ground. I didn't know what to say.

After all these years, he didn't feel the same way.

All these years he knew all along.

But worst of all, was even when he was rejecting me, he was still trying to be nice. This would be so much easier if he would stop apologizing and break me like he meant it, then I could be mad.

I clenched my fists. "Thank you Naruto. I think I can finally lay these thoughts to rest. I must be going now."

I turned, ignoring him calling after me, and walked from the raman shop as calmly as I could. I fought to keep my emotions down until I was safely shut in my room, then I crumbled to the floor and began to weep.

I wept for all the wasted years.

I wept for all the effort to make him see, but he had known all along. He had seen and couldn't be bothered to tell me. If he would have told me long ago, I could have moved on by now.

"Hinata?" I heard Hanabi tap on my door. "Are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Ah!" I swiftly dried my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

She entered, I was not swift enough to hid my tears from a trained ninja, especially a Hyuga.

"Hinata, what happened?" she asked, kneeling on the floor beside me.

"I-I told Naruto how I felt," I trailed off.

"One second," she stepped out to the hall for a few minutes. "I asked Neji to bring us some tea."

"T-thank you," I said, though I was hesitant to let him see me like this.

"Don't worry." Hanabi said, as if reading my mind. "It's only Neji, you can trust him."

She sat beside me and wrapped me in a hug. We were still sitting like this when Neji tapped on the door. "Hinata, can I come in?"

Hanabi stood and opened the door. He joined us on the floor, setting out a tray of tea.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. I hated how they looked on me in pity.

He held out a glass of white jasmine tea, my favorite. "Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head.

"If you change your mind, both Hanabi and myself are both here for you."

"Thank you," I stared at my tea.

Not much was said that night, but they remained by my side, drying my tears until I went to bed that night.

The following morning, my father came to see me while I was reading in our family's library. I set my book down as he joined me at the small table.

"I heard what happened in the village yesterday."

I looked down.

"He was never worthy of you. Both Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand village have requested to come and see you today, Neji will be joining you was well to chaperone."

"J-just because he has a tailed beast doesn't make him unworthy." I whispered as boldly as I dared.

"That has nothing to do why he is unworthy. As I said Lord Gaara is coming. What makes him unworthy is his inability to appreciate you. Just as in some ways the council was unworthy."

My head jerked up to look at him in shock.

"Perhaps there are areas where you could be called weak, but I always believed whoever you married could compensate there, even if I was forbidden to say it. What you have is kindness, compassion, things most ninja have long since lost." He leaned back in his chair. "You should go to the bathroom. I've arranged for someone to prepare you for their arrival."

I nodded in absolute shock. "Y-yes, father." I slowly exited the library and went to the large private bathroom attached to my room. How were all these preparations made so quickly? I know the sand village was more than a day's journey. I had very little time to think about it though, because someone was already inside waiting for me. She was a branch member I did not recognize. She had short dark hair, Hyuga eyes, and wore a pair of white cotton pants with a matching wrap shirt.

"Hello, my Lady. My name is Mia. I was asked to help you get ready to meet your suitors this afternoon. Are you ready for your makeover?"

"M-makeover?"

"Nothing more drastic than you want, I promise." She lead me into my bathroom, where she had set up. She motioned me to sit in a chair and set to work on my hair.

"Do you want to keep the length?"

I nodded. "Alright. Why don't we try and feather your bangs some? They're a little blunt."

"A-alright." I closed my and let her set to work.

"Are you excited?"

"I-I don't know. It's all so sudden, a-and so soon after N-Naruto."

"Just remember, you are a very beautiful, kind young woman. You belong a man who can appreciate that. Now you have two handsome princes duling for your hand. It's like something out of a fairy tale!"

Mai was obviously more of a romantic than I was. When she finished trimming and styling my hair in an elegant bun, she began to apply makeup. When she was done, she began sorting through a rack of clothing. "It's going to be a traditional tea, so I thought a simple kimono would be best. Does that sound good?"

"S-sure."

She dressed me in a lavender kimono with a white obi.

"You look perfect." she smiled. "Would you like me to walk with you to your father?"

I shook my head. "I-I should be fine. Thank you." I needed some time alone. I was completely overwhelmed and unsure. I found him in his office. Hesitantly, I entered.

His face softened slightly when he saw me. "You look well."

"Thank you."

"Follow me. They are waiting in the garden."

The small pebble path lead to the large gazebo they were seated under. There were four pillows. Three on one side, one empty one for me on the other.

Gaara sat to the left, sun catching his shaggy red hair, arms crossed, his sand gourd still with him, I noted. Neji separated them. Sasuke sat, hands steepled, face blank.

I found myself noting they were both best friends to-

No, I can't think about him now.

"Gentlemen," my father said. "May I present my daughter, Lady Hinata Hyuga. I believe to some extent, you are all acquainted with her already."

I smiled shyly. Sasuke I knew only from my lingering love of Naruto and Gaara I had only seen from a distance during the chunin exams, which I felt was unfair to judge him on. So why had they both asked to come here?

"I will leave you all to get acquainted."

Alone, I knelt on my traditional pillow, then we sat in silence for a long time. At long last, Neji spoke. "I do apologize for this being sprung on you, Hinata."

"Was she not asked or told about our visits in advanced?" Gaara asked.

"I-I only found out hours ago."

"I see," Sasuke said. "So that explains what Naruto told me about."

I froze. "N-Naruto?"

He nodded. "From the raman shop."

My face paled.

"Perhaps this conversation is inappropriate for the moment," Neji said coldly.

"That kimono suits you well," the red haired boy said calmly.

"T-thank you," I found myself blushing. No one had ever complimented my appearance before.

"Why don't you give everyone a personal tour of the garden," Neji said. "It would give you a chance to talk but you would still be within my sights. I'll go with you first. I have a few things I want to tell you."

When we were out of earshot, he spoke softly. "Sorry I couldn't tell you, but you know the rules."

"W-why are they here?"

"You have no shortage of admires, Hinata. You have become a beautiful woman."

I frowned looking down. "N-Naruto didn't think so."

"Naruto is an idiot who doesn't deserve you. Though neither of them are who I would have picked for you, you have two highly sought after men here. Though I don't think you should pick either of them, enjoy it. If nothing else, use them to help you get over the idiot."

I bit my lip. "I-I'll try."

Sasuke was no his feet, before we were even back at the gazebo. He offered his arm, which I nervously accepted. For a long time, he said nothing, only giving me glances out of the corner of his eye.

Finally he spoke. "I would like to apologize for my earlier comments."

"I-I didn't know this was happening until this morning."

"This has been in the works for weeks. Ever since it was announced they wanted you to marry."

"How?"

"Lady Tsunade pulled up some old document drawn up before we were born. It was a betrothal between the two of us. She said your father should honor it."

"W-what do you think? Do you want to be here?"

"Would you prefer it if I didn't?"

"I-I-"

"I think Naruto is a fool. That is all I will say for now. I believe my time is up."

With that I was left to a literal stranger, Lord Gaara. I was a little nervous as he stood, but did not offer his arm. I bit my lip and followed nervously.

"You look nice," each word seemed disconnected from the last.

"T-thank you, Lord Gaara."

"Just Gaara, please." He said. "In this position, I believe we should be on a first name basis."

"A-and how did you end up in this position?"

A sort of smile crossed his face."Do you remember when we met in the chunin exams? We never spoke, but I couldn't help but notice you. Ever since then, I have had Naruto tell me about you."

"W-why me?"

"I saw your fight with your cousin. Your bravery and determination were beyond compare. The more I watched and heard, the more I admired you. Your rare kindness and compassion. That is part of the reason I worked so hard to become Kazekage."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I knew I would never be seen as worthy to be even friends with you, especially with the tailed beast."

"I-is that why you never spoke to me?"

"Partly." He looked away. "I always knew how you felt about Naruto."

I directed my gaze to the ground.

"I had hoped you would move on. When he asked why I wouldn't talk to you, I couldn't lie.

"Y-you told him." I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"I have upset you," he asked blankly.

"Can we p-please change the subject?"

"As you wish."

I waited for him to speak, I suppose he was doing the same for me. After a few minutes, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was peaceful, respectful. He was giving me my space and putting the power in my hands. I suppose I was the one with the power regardless of who I was here with, because they were here for me.

We returned to the gazebo and I began my mildly rehearsed speech. "T-Thank you all for coming. I am honored to have s-such noble suitors. I-Ithings continue to go well." I shifted nervously under their gaze as I took my seat.

Neji was the one who took pity on me. "Lady Hinata, why don't you tell us about your work at the academy." he said as he handed out the cups of tea.

I felt a smile smile creep my lips as I thought of my students. "I work with the youngest students, usually they are about seven. Most of the time is spent working on team building and overcoming insecurities. I try and help them chanel resentment into healthy rivalries."

"Does that actually work?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"It seems like it. The very first class I taught will be graduating soon."

"It's hard to picture you wrangling a room full of kids." he continued. "You're so quiet, how do you make them listen."

"She is much less soft spoken when she isn't made to feel uncomfortable," Neji said to him with a sharp edge. "Why are you here, Uchiha? Do you care for her at all? Or anyone for that matter?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That is when the Dark Prince of the Leaf Village did something I never would have thought him capable of.

Bowing to the ground, he apologize. "Forgive me, Lady Hinata, I meant no disrespect. I have never been the most social person and I lack your compassion."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I found myself becoming vastly overwhelmed, and saw black.

Here we are at the first choices! Leave a review with the number and letter you chose or if you have another idea, leave that instead!

A) formal dinner

B) casual dinner

1)Gaara is her guest

2)Sasuke is her guest

3)both are her guests


	2. Chapter 2

**AN this is something new I'm trying. Interactive storytelling. Based on what people say in the reviews will determine the direction of the story. See the author's note at the end to help hinata make her decisions!**

I came to in my room, father by my bedside. "It had been so long since your last fainting spell," he said, worry in his voice. "What happened?"

"I-it was all so overwhelming. It probably would have happened sooner if it weren't for Neji."

"Were they edging you on? Because I can have more appropriate suitors brought in if necessary."

I giggled softly. "No, they didn't mean anything by it."

Father sighed. "Very well, as you wish, but if you change your mind let me know."

"I-it's just all a bit overwhelming, and both of them are very different than what I'm use to."

"They both seem just as quiet as your teammate Shino. I just wanted to give you a chance to get over Naruto before your real suitors came."

"R-real suitors?"

"You don't really think I would banish you to the sand village or isolate you in the Uchiha district."

"D-do they know why they're really here?"

"I'm sure they expect as much. Go see Mia she can help you pick something out for dinner."

"Yes, father." I slowly rose, and moved to my dressing room.

"Lady Hinata," Mia bowed, she had three outfits hung up behind her. One was a pale lavender kimono, the other a black evening dress, and the third a simple skirt suit. "I have a few options pulled. I tried to pick things that you would be comfortable in. Would you like to try them each on or does one stick out to you."

I bit my lip but settled on the kimono and allowed her to dress me. I had always felt more comfortable in traditional kimonos over modern clothing. It was just more elegant to me. I almost always wore simple cotton kimonos around the Hyuga compound.

She finished off my look with a silver hairpin, inlaid with sapphires that reminded me of Gaara's eyes. With a gentle sigh, I rose to my feet and proceeded down the hall to join the others for dinner.

Father, Hanabi, Gaara, and Sasuke were already seated when I arrived. Father and Hanabi sat on one side of the table while there was a space between Gaara and Sasuke for me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves then took my seat, nervously glancing at each of them from the corner of my eyes. Both were of course unreadable masks. Hanabi startled me from my thoughts when she spoke.

"Do you still have a demon inside you?" Hanabi asked Gaara.

He raised where his eyebrow would have been as he spoke. "No."

"Do you ever miss him?"

Father choked on his water.

"Not as of yet."

"Yeah, but he lived in your head. Don't your thoughts ever feel too quiet or something like that?"

"Hanabi," father spoke harshly. "Be polite or I will have you sit with your cousins. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Father." she looked down and began to pick at her food.

"Sasuke, what kind of missions does Naruto have you on these days?" he asked.

"I'm reinstated as a full anabu."

"Already? You've only been back for a few months."

"Having connections with the Hokage pays off."

I gripped my chopsticks a little tighter, at the mention of Naruto. The wound was still fresh and it stung.

"I imagine it would."

"It would seem he saved both of us my friend," Gaara said.

I pushed to my feet. "I-I'm full. I'm going to go for a walk, if that's alright."

Father gave me a nod and I bowed before I scurried from the room. Once outside, I took off running, to the furthest edge of the compound, before I collapsed. I let myself cry out of self pity for a time.

In the distance I heard a twig snap. Someone was watching me.

 **A/N Did Sasuke or Gaara follow Hinata? Or is it someone else entirely? Leave your thoughts in the comments below.**


End file.
